The Glow Of The Pendant
by WaterGlyph
Summary: The war is over, Hitomi is back home, and Van of Fanelia is in desperate need for Hitomi, he can't stop thinking about her. And just when Merle tries to cheer him up, it only makes him more sad, only Hitomi can make him happy. Thus the pendant. :3 Rated
1. Van's concealed sorrow

The Glow Of the Pendant

4/9/05

Van of Fanelia sat in a very uncomfortable chair at a rather quiet table. After Hitomi left from Gaae his country was re-built in a very short time. Fanelia was restored to peace and beauty as it once had been before. But now his mind was blank, he was strangely calm, and he was bored. He looked at Hitomi's pendant around his neck and raised a hand to caress the jewel in his palm. The small ruby-like jewel shimmered in his hand as he smiled. The image of Hitomi came to him almost immediately, he smile, her emerald green eyes, and her short blond hair. Now that she knew he loved her, and she loved him, she was gone…gone back to her world on the Mystic Moon. He gave a huge sigh and collapsed onto the table, folding his arms and plopping his head down into them. Van closed his eyes and thought of Hitomi.

When Van was almost asleep, dreaming peacefully about Hitomi there was a squeal of delight as Merle grabbed him into her arms and hugged him close. "Lord Van! Hi Lord Van! I've missed you!"

"So I've noticed…." He wheezed while being deprived of air from Merle's tight grip.

She jumped back and seemed to bounce around the room in a rather hyper way.

"What shall we do Lord Van? Do you want to play a game? Do you want to play hide and go seek?"

She wagged her striped tail while patiently waiting for Van to say something. He blinked a few times as he coughed in embarrassment.

"I don't really—" But before he could finish Merle grabbed his hand as she sprinted from the room, dragging him along as she cheered on down the hallway.

Before long Van had won 13 games of Hide-And-Go-Seek, and on the 14th time he simply closed his eyes, and saw the pendant swinging back and forth in his mind. And before long the pendant pointed upward and he flashed open his eyes with triumph.

"Found you Merle!" He yelled while pointing up towards the top of the roof, and Merle stepped away from the chimney and leapt through the air and landed in Van's muscular arms. "You found me again Lord Van!" She cried pertly as she liked his cheek with her rough cat-like tongue. He smiled weakly until he replied softly,

"Hey Merle, I'm getting tired of playing can I go—."

"Of course Lord Van! You can leave if you want!" She teased as she leapt down and held her hands behind her back as he turned and walked away.

Soon, Van was standing underneath the giant tree of Fanelia, where no one could reach him; he sat down and leaned his back against the tree with a great moan as he felt his muscles stiffen. He had put in so many hours of sword practice with Allen that he was sore all over. Closing his eyes he saw Hitomi again, she never left his mind, entrancing him with her smile and beautiful green eyes. _I miss her…_he thought as his throat tightened painfully and the breath was caught in his chest. _I miss her so much…I…I want her here with me; I want to see her again…. _There was warmth…a soft plushing warmth that soothed his sorrowful pain that clouded his mind. Van slowly opened his eyes and suddenly saw the pendant twinkling around his neck, the gem lifted into the air as it started to glow brighter and brighter until it was a pinpoint of light that shown like a star in the endless sky of Gaae. He raised his hands to protect his eyes as he breathed,

"Hitomi…? Hitomi!"

Little did Van know, that the pendant had granted his wish.


	2. Hitomi and the pillar of light

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do own the Escaflowne soundtrack, bwahahahaha

Hitomi Kanzaki was on her way home for the weekend; it was a warm summer day as she sprinted down the sidewalk. Amano had left the country, but her love for him had diminished quickly ever since she was told that Van loved her. She smiled seeing Van in her mind, oh how she missed him, she wished to see him again, but she had to stay here and finish High School first. A light blush sprinkled her cheeks as she smiled and continued puffing and pumping her arms as she ran towards her house, which was just around the corner.

She stumbled through the door as she gasped,

"I'm home!"

Of course, no one else was home, her mother was at work and her little brother was still in school. She sighed and dropped her 100lb backpack and walked up the stairs towards her bedroom. Once she entered she was overwhelmed to be home at last, she leapt onto her bed and lay sprawled against the intricate patterned quilt. Her eyes closed as she whispered softly through her parted lips, "Oh Van…. I miss you…."

There was a soft sound…like the gentle ring of a wind chime…but this sound was different…she had heard it before! She sat upright and bolted into reality looked around her room for a trace of Van or any other magical sign. But her hope dimmed, as she saw nothing but her bedroom surroundings. She was just about to curl up under her bed covers until something white caught her eye. It was a feather! One if Van's feathers! She extended her arm and touched the soft feather with the tips of her fingers until it disappeared with a shimmer of sparkles. _He's calling…calling for he to return to Gaae!_

She gasped as a pillar of blue light encased her as she began to lift off of the bed. Her pupils dilated as she heard herself whisper, "I'm going back…to Gaae."


	3. Reunited in the eyes of Gaae

Chapter 3

Van knew what was going to happen next since the pillar of light appeared, he yelped as it fell before his feet with great magnificence. His chocolate brown eyes shimmered with wonder beyond imagine as he watched a figure descend towards the ground. He stepped forward as the light dimmed and a familiar face plummeted towards him.

"HITOMI!" He yelled as he opened his arms, and without reason…the glorious, long white wings emerged from between his shoulder blades. She crashed into him with a scream and the tumbled backwards onto the grass.

When Van opened his eyes, he was looking into the face of his beloved. The same emerald eyes, the same short blond hair, and the same beautiful smile that warmed his heat. He sat up and hugged her close to him, wishing he would never have to let go of her. "Hitomi…Hitomi… I can't believe it! You're actually here!" He opened his eyes and stroked her golden hair and breathed her in. Her scent was engulfing him with memories, her scent of Night-Blooming-Jasmine flowers and earth filled him with joy. He felt her chest heave as he sat back and looked at her, she was crying! Van cupped a warm hand under her chin and lifted her face towards his as he whispered, "Why are you crying Hitomi?"

She sniffled as the diamond tears flowed down her cheeks as she gazed at him.

"I missed you Van…oh I missed you so much!"

He hugged her again once more, wrapping his arms around her and sheltering her with his heavenly wings.

"Oh Hitomi…I missed you to." Van whispered as he nuzzled and buried his face into her shoulder. She wrapped her arm around his neck, replying to his hug and making the heat between their bodies more intense. They were together again once more…and this time…Van would never let her go.


	4. Embrace of eternal love

Chapter 4

When they reached the castle of Fanelia Hitomi looked at the rebuilt city, it was more miraculous than it had been long ago when Van had first brought her here. The castle was taller and loomed over the city with a mighty reign. The people of Fanelia were prosperous and healthy as they saw the city with new eyes. Gaae was no longer the world of war, but the world of peace…. Hitomi smiled as she continued to follow Van towards his castle.

Inside, Van's royal servants rushed to clean the castle and get it ready for his return. But he grinned as he saw the stunned expressions of his servants. But he continued walking onward, urging Hitomi to follow him as she gaped at the designs and artwork in-scripted among giant tapestries and the walls. They reached the top of the stairs and entered a huge room where Van's throne lay…. The Throne Room. Hitomi watched as Van rushed forward and sat down in his great a powerful chair, he grinned boyishly then said while patting the arm of his chair, which echoed throughout the room,

"So, what do you think?"

"It's-it's wonderful Van, you really made amazing progress while I was away."

Van nodded until he rose from his chair and walked towards her. Apparently a servant had handed him another red shirt because he didn't have one on when he caught her at the last minute when she reached Gaae. He stood before her as she observed him, he had grown another inch, and the muscles in his arms and chest had grown from training. Otherwise he was still the same Van she had fallen in love with, the same black hair, the same chocolate brown eyes, and the same stubborn face. Hitomi was unable to keep from smiling as she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Van…."

He returned the gesture as he wrapped his muscular arms around her once again in his loving embrace and whispered her name.

"Hitomi…. When you went back…I thought I'd go crazy! You never left my mind, please stay with me, please stay by my side. I need you here with me."

♥

A/N: I hope you'll review! I LOVE to get reviews because they help sooooo much! So if you have a moment PLEASE review for me! Thank you very much:3


End file.
